1. Field of Invention
The particular invention relates to label assemblies and more particularly to a label assembly having multiple layers, one such layer susceptible to receiving printed information by direct thermal transfer, that layer being removable from the label assembly after attachment to a substrate, leaving no tacky surface and a substantially transparent surface to enable one to read printing on the underlying substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure sensitive labels are well-known in the art. It would seem evident that one could simply apply pressure sensitive labels to containers and have the customers simply peel off the labels where necessary. However, the labels may be difficult to remove from certain types of surfaces, packages or substrate unless the label or the packages are coated with a release agent. Providing the release agent to the packages or the substrate is not often economically feasible and oftentimes requires expensive special manufacturing techniques. Further, the pressure sensitive label, once removed, would leave a sticky or tacky backing which is undesirable from the consumer standpoint, but also from the handling of the packages. Still further, it is oftentimes necessary that once the label is removed, that the user be able to read any underlying printing, text or information that is printed on the packaging.
As previously stated, one layer of the pressure sensitive label is normally susceptible to receiving printed information. This layer usually comprises paper and the standard in the industry is to imprint the printing or information on the paper layer of the pressure sensitive label by a thermal transfer method in which a heated print head is positioned proximate to the paper layer of the pressure sensitive label there being disposed between the paper layer of the pressure sensitive label and the heated print head, an ink ribbon by which the heated print head transfers or melts the selected indicia, message or text onto the paper layer of the pressure sensitive adhesive. This method of thermal transfer of the indicia, text or message is well-known in the art. However, recent advances have led to the development of a direct thermal printing method in which the ribbon heretofore disposed between the heated printed head and the paper layer of the pressure sensitive label is no longer required. The paper layer itself of the pressure sensitive label is now chemically treated such that when brought into proximate distance with a heated print head, the desired indicia, text or message appears directly on the paper layer as a result of the chemical composition of the paper layer and thereby obviating the need for the ribbon.
The problems associated with the direct thermal printing method and pressure sensitive labels as heretofore known in the art is that the multiple layers associated with pressure sensitive labels will chemically interfere with the printing process undertaken by the direct thermal printing method as opposed to the thermal transfer method. Therefore it has become necessary to develop a multi-layer, pressure sensitive adhesive which can be easily peeled from the substrate, package or other surface to which it is applied, leaving a non-tacky surface, and allowing one to visibly read the text, indicia or information on the substrate or package and allow the indicia, message or text to be printed on the paper layer of the pressure sensitive label by means of the direct thermal printing process. Applicant has developed a multi-layer label assembly which accomplishes all of the aforesaid purposes and can be utilized with either printing method.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel pressure sensitive label assembly having an outer paper layer which allows for an indicia, message or text to be printed by means of a direct thermal printing process onto the paper layer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel pressure sensitive label assembly in which the multiple layers of the pressure sensitive label are separable after the pressure sensitive label has been applied to a substrate packaging or the like, the separation leaving a non-tacky surface on the substrate or packaging.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel, multi-layer, pressure sensitive label, which after separation of the multiple layers of the pressure sensitive label allows for a substantially transparent layer or layers remaining on the substrate or packaging allowing the user to read any underlying text, indicia or message on the packaging.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a method of manufacturing a multi-layer, pressure sensitive label on which an indicia can be printed using a direct thermal printing process and which label is separable after having been applied to a substrate or packaging leaving a non-tacky surface and a substantially transparent, non-tacky layer on the substrate or packaging to permit the viewing or reading of any underlying message, text or indicia on the package.
A multi-layer, pressure sensitive label having in order, a paper layer for receiving printing, indicia or text from a printing process, an underlying layer of sealant, a further underlying layer of silicone, a further underlying layer of varnish adhesive deadener, and a final underlying layer of pressure sensitive adhesive, the multi-layer, pressure sensitive label being separable once applied to a substrate between the underlying layer of silicone and the underlying layer of varnish, thereby presenting a non-tacky, transparent surface allowing the viewing or reading of any underlying text, message or indicia on the packaging or substrate to which it is applied.